Sin Fairy Tail
by Happyfunnygirl
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera, Lucy se despierta en su antigua y abandonada mansión, la cual ahora está intacta y llena de vida. No solo estaban los sirvientes, cocineros y jardineros sino que también su padre, quien supuestamente había muerto y de colmo, este le da la noticia de que Fairy Tail no existía. Así, Lucy se embarcará en una extraña para resolver este misterio. Nalu
1. Prólogo-Despertar Inesperado

**Hola a todos, hoy comienzo con un nuevo fic de Fairy Tail. Está situado más o menos después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, aunque intentaré no revelar ningún spoiler para los que aún no se hayan llegado hasta allí. Habrá algo de Nalu en el fic pero no sé en qué medida. Bueno eso ya se verá.**

**A los fans de Supervivientes de la Guerra solo quería decirles que intentaré sacar el nuevo capítulo lo antes posible, sé que he estado muy inactiva pero os prometo que este fin de semana lo subiré, cuando por fin sea libre de los globales.**

…

**Prólogo**: Despertar Inesperedo

Una cálida mañana de verano, Lucy se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y una sensación un poco extraña. Bueno, era normal después del caótico día que tuvo ayer con su equipo. Aún no entendía como una misión tan sencilla, capturar a una simple banda de ladrones, había acabado tan mal.

La ciudad a la que fueron a realizar la misión, era pacífica y pequeña. Estos ladrones habían estado perturbando esta paz desde hacía ya unas semanas, así que decidieron pedir ayuda a los gremios de las ciudades más cercanas. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó de nuevo a la ciudad cuando se enteraron de que un gremio famoso de Magnolia había aceptado este trabajo. Algo que posteriormente lamentaron.

Media ciudad acabó inundada y casi destruida por completo. Eso sí, acabaron con los ladrones, no quedó ni uno de pie. Aunque les tomó más tiempo de lo normal. Así ella, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy se quedaron sin su recompensa y además tuvieron que pagar parte de los daños causados.

Como consecuencia Lucy se quedó sin los Jewels que tenía ahorrados para pagar la renta de este mes. Necesitaba conseguir 70.000 Jewels en apenas 48 horas, algo que no estaba al alcance de sus manos.

A veces estas cosas le fastidiaban mucho. ¿No podían hacer ni un trabajo normal sin que media ciudad acabe en llamas, inundada, helada o destrozada? Siempre ocurría lo mismo, al principio se puede aguatar pero luego, cuando su renta estaba en juego, era diferente.

Se le había venido a la mente algunas ideas para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba, a lo mejor podría hacer un trabajo con el equipo de Levy, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Esto pasaba casi todos los meses, una y otra vez. Pero… no era lo mismo.

Por mucho que le fastidiaran y que hicieran los trabajos el doble o el triple de complicados, era divertido. Se lo pasaba genial haciendo los trabajos con ellos, cualquier estúpido trabajo se convertía en una gran y emocionante aventura. Además eran sus mejores amigos, los cuales nunca le fallaban. Sobre todo Natsu, quien siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, en cualquier momento.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos y abrió los ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa. No se encontraba en su apartamento habitual, sino en una habitación el doble de grande con una exagerada decoración. Por no hablar de la enorme cama en la que se encontraba acostada. Y lo peor de todo era que el lugar le resultaba familiar, hasta que rebuscando entre sus recuerdos halló la respuesta: era su antigua casa, la residencia Heartfilia.

—¿Pero qué hago aquí?—se dijo a sí misma, muy extrañada.

Por unos instantes se quedó paralizada, esta casa ya no era propiedad de la familia Heartfilia. Habían perdido la casa hace siete años y no hace mucho había sufrido graves daños. O eso se suponía, porque al parecer su habitación parecía estar impecable e incluso estaba un poco mejorada.

Además todo esto le recordaba a sus difuntos padres…

Un leve sonido de pisadas le sacó de sus pensamientos, los cuales poco a poco se escuchaban con más intensidad. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven mujer, baja y desconocida para Lucy. Por su vestimenta, pudo deducir que era una sirvienta.

—Señorita Heartfilia—empezó a decir la joven con su aguada voz—el desayuno estará servido dentro de diez minutos.

—¿El… desayuno?—preguntó Lucy, aún más confundida que antes.

—Sí, y le sugiero que se apresure, su padre no está de buen humor.

Lucy se quedó sin habla. Estaba hablando de su padre como si estuviera vivo, pero no lo estaba, ¿verdad?

Una multitud de sentimientos brotaron en el corazón de la rubia, como la esperanza de volver a verlo otra vez y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella. Sn que esta se diera cuenta, una pequeña lágrima comenzó a bajar con lentitud por su rostro.

—¿Señorita?—preguntó la sirvienta un tanto preocupada— ¿Está usted bien?

Volvió a entrar en razón, no era el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas esta mañana.

Respondió a la sirvienta asintiendo y con eso, esta se retiró de la habitación.

La maga se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con la primera prenda que cogió. Tenía que averiguar si esa información era cierta. Así, se quedó con una camisa blanca suelta y una pequeña falda verde, un atuendo muy informal.

Salió de su gran habitación y bajó las escaleras muy precipitada, haciendo una notable cantidad de ruido, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Reconoció las habitaciones que se iba encontrando por su camino: los baños, el salón de invitados, la habitación de los juguetes, la cocina y finalmente, el comedor.

Se dirigió con esperanza hacia el comedor. Las puertas estaban abiertas y Lucy vio dos figuras, las cuales se encontraban en el interior. La más delgada estaba de pie como una estatua y no muy lejos había otra más robusta, sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

La joven maga caminó unos pocos pasos más descubriendo la identidad de esas dos personas. Una era una sirvienta desconocida y la otra… Se restregó los ojos por un momento y parpadeó varias veces antes de verificar lo que había visto. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, delante de ella estaba su padre.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, sonrió y sin control fue corriendo hacia él. A apenas unos metros de encontrarse, la voz grave y estridente de su padre la detuvo.

—¡¿LUCY, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

La rubia se quedó paralizada, sin comprender sus palabras.

—¡¿Esa es forma de dirigirte a tu padre?! —continuó gritando con furia—¡¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales?! ¡¿Y qué haces con esas ropas tan indecentes, es que no te da vergüenza?!

—P-pero yo…—tartamudeó Lucy, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido.

—¡Ni peros ni nada!—le respondió un poco más calmado que antes— Ahora siéntate y ponte a desayunar, tienes que prepararte para la recepción de esta tarde, es muy importante.

La pequeña Heartfilia obedeció sin rechistar. Su cara no poseía ninguna expresión aunque si te parabas a mirarla fijamente durante un tiempo identificarías el dolor en sus ojos. Su padre vigilaba con mucha atención todos sus movimientos, hoy su primogénita estaba actuando muy extraño.

Esta cogió con su mano derecha el tenedor que había en la mesa, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas intentando descargar su rabia de ese modo. No quería enfadarse con él, no ahora. Probó un pequeño trozo de la comida, le recordó a su infancia; el tipo y textura de siempre. Aunque el sabor había cambiado, ligeramente. Esta comida no era la misma de siempre, había sido cocinada por un cocinero diferente.

Y no solo había pasado con él, sino que también las sirvientas y el jardinero eran diferentes. ¿Su padre les habría despedido? Esta pregunta no era la única que rondaba por su cabeza, tenía tantas otras… Como por ejemplo, ¿qué demonios hacía ella aquí? o ¿por qué su padre aún seguía vivo?

De forma inesperada, su padre, al observar el poco apetito que tenía, inició un tema de conversación.

—Tienes que comer, hoy vas a una recepción muy importante.

—¿Qué recepción?—preguntó Lucy algo preocupada, esto no iba nada bien.

—La que hoy por la tarde tendrás con tu futuro marido.

A Lucy se le paró el corazón y tiró el tenedor que aún tenía en la mano. ¡¿Futuro marido?!

—¡¿Cómo qué futuro marido?!—gritó mirando fijamente a su padre a los ojos.

—Ya hablamos del tema antes, te casarás por el bien de la empresa, para que siga adelante y así aseguraras su brillante futuro.

—¡No! ¡Yo no…!—no quiso discutir más con él, solo empeoraría las cosas. Claro que quiere averiguar más cosas sobre su supuesto futuro marido, sobre todo para hacerle una no muy agradable visita pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes que eso—Perdón—se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

Con eso, todo siguió como si nada, aunque la maga estaba aún más traumada por la cantidad de nuevas noticias de las que se había enterado.

La mirada de Jude Heartfilia se posó en la mano derecha de su hija y se fijó en la nueva marca de un símbolo desconocido que tenía, sobresaltándose.

—¡Qué es lo que tienes dibujad en la mano, Lucy!—

La maga celestial se extrañó mucho, se refería al símbolo de Fairy Tail.

—¿Esto?—le preguntó señalando la marca— Este es el símbolo del gremio de Fairy Tail, ¿no te acuerdas?

—¿Fairy Tail?

—Sí, uno de los gremios más famosos en Fiore y que cause desastres todos los días.

—No, conozco perfectamente todos los gremios existentes en nuestro país y Fairy Tail no es uno de ellos.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Lucy, Fairy Tail no existe.

…

**O.O**

**Creo que esto ya era un poco obvio por el título, no se me ocurría nada mejor xD**

**¿Qué ha pasado con Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué el padre de Lucy está vivo? ¿Cómo había acabado en su casa de nuevo? ¿Con quién demonios se había comprometido Lucy?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, idea o pregunta hacédmelo saber. Intentaré tener todo en cuenta**

**Nos vemos**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	2. Capítulo 1-Huída

**Hola a todos. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Sin Fairy Tail. Al parecer a mucha gente le ha gustado la idea y me alegro mucho por ello. Eso es lo que quiero, que disfruten de la historia lo máximo posible. Perdón por el pequeño retraso, pero a pesar de que los exámenes acabaran (bueno, más o menos) nos han estado marcando trabajos de todo tipo. ¡Vacaciones venid a mí!**

**En fin, ¡a disfrutar!**

…

**Capítulo 1**: Huida

—¡No, eso no es verdad!—exclamó Lucy levantándose con mucha brusquedad—¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Solo lo dices para que me quede en esta horrible mansión!

—¡Lucy, vuelve a tu asiento!

La maga estelar ignoró sus órdenes y siguió gritándole todo lo que necesitaba decirle.

—¡Y no pienso casarme con ese tipo, no lo conozco de nada, soy libre de elegir lo que quiera!¡Me voy!

Eso hizo, se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor pero el gritó de su padre hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Lucy, no te atrevas a pasar por esa puerta!

Esta se giró y le miró con dureza.

—Solo sabes darme órdenes—afirmó la chica más calmada—Tú… tú no eres mi padre. Él había cambiado y ya… ya no estaba en este mundo.

Con esto se fue a su habitación con unas pocas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sin mirar atrás. Se sentó en su gran cama con su cabeza dando vueltas, todo esto era demasiado para ella.

Suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y decidida, cogió sus llaves, todos los Jewels que poseía y algo de abrigo. Iba a salir de la mansión y dirigirse a Magnolia para encontrar respuestas, aquí no podía hacer nada.

Abrió la ventana y se subió a la pequeña terraza que había, estaba en el segundo piso pero la caída no era tan grande como pensaba. El salto era sencillo. Se disponía a realizar el salto cuando escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría. No le dio tiempo a colocarse en una posición normal y la persona que entró, la cogió con las manos en la masa.

Lucy suspiró aliviada al ver que esa persona solo era una sirvienta, la misma de antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy-sama?—preguntó la joven sirvienta de cabellos castaños.

La maga dudó por un momento y luego, le contestó con seguridad. Daba igual si alguien se enteraba ya de su huida, seguro que solo diez minutos después de haber salido de la mansión la noticia llegaría hasta los oídos de su padre.

—Me voy de aquí, tengo que hacerlo—dijo, volviendo a tocar el suelo.

—¿Otra vez?—preguntó con preocupación mirándole a los ojos. Lucy se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la joven reflejaban una mezcla de dolor y miedo—¿No te acuerdas de lo que paso la última vez?

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó extrañada y apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

La sirvienta se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, la del tocador. Antes de empezar el relato, miró hacia el suelo apretando los puños.

—Hace un año—comenzó a contar la chica de cabellos castaños—te escapaste de casa sin previo aviso. Por unos meses, el señor ignoró este hecho, parecía que no le importase si algún día volverías o no. Pronto descubrí que él esperaba que con el paso del tiempo no pudieras vivir por ti misma y que acabarías volviendo. De repente, un día como otro cualquiera, el señor comenzó a estar más estresado de lo normal y mandó un trabajo a un gremio para llevarte de vuelta a casa. Creo que ese gremio se llamaba Phantom… Phantom algo, no me acuerdo.

—Phantom Lord—corrigió Lucy.

—Ese mismo. Pues así lo hicieron, aunque al parecer tardaron más tiempo de lo previsto porque te resististe y…—hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con el relato—Como castigo, el señor despidió a todos los trabajadores de la mansión. A todos menos a mí. Era nueva pero… todos éramos como una gran familia.

Lucy se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo su padre había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa? Una pequeña llama de rabia se había encendido en el interior de la rubia, llama que consiguió controlar. Colocó una mano en su espalda, consolándola.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la pequeña Heartfilia–, Fue todo por mi culpa—la sirvienta no respondió, se limitó a seguir escuchando—Pero esta vez es importante, tengo que hacerlo, por Fairy Tail.

La joven de cabellos castaños se calmó y miró fijamente a Lucy.

—Señorita Hearfilia…

—Llámame Lucy, por favor. Solo Lucy.

La sirvienta sonrió, algo había cambiado en la maga estelar. Ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su padre ni lloraba si este le gritaba. De un día para otro su actitud había cambiado. Ahora tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma. Un cambio tan brusco y repentino era casi imposible. Algo aquí no encajaba.

Ignoró estos pensamientos y le respondió.

—Lucy, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Vete ya, es el mejor momento para escapar. No sé cuánto tiempo podré darte, pero espero que sea el suficiente para salir de aquí.

La rubia sonrió.

—Gracias—Lucy se levantó y fue a saltar por la ventana, pero antes de eso le hizo una última pregunta a su nueva amiga—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice—respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Por fin, la rubia saltó al césped del jardín. Un salto casi perfecto, solo tuvo un pequeño fallo en el aterrizaje, el cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con precaución por su extenso jardín. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos del peligro, se dio la vuelta y echó un último vistazo a la mansión. Estaba muy segura de su decisión. Esta no era su casa, su casa era Fairy Tail.

Cogió el primer tren que iba a partir, este se dirigía a la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Se ocultó con una capa por si acaso había alguien que la conociera por los alrededores. En el tren, la maga cogió sus llaves y se fijó en que las tenía todas, incluso las que había obtenido estando en el gremio. Un dato curioso que le ayudaría en su investigación.

El trayecto duró menos de lo esperado y en tan solo dos horas llegó a su destino, sin que ningún obstáculo se cruzara por su camino. Todo marchaba bastante bien, por ahora.

La ciudad de Hargeon estaba tal y como Lucy la recordaba: las calles llenas de vida, mercancías que circulaban de un lado para otro y todo tipo de personas, las cuales principalmente eran viajeros que hacían una parada para descansar. Aunque existía una diferencia notable: había mucha menos gente de lo normal.

Ella comenzó a pasear por las calles de la ciudad con cautela, mirando a todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que poseyera la marca de Fairy tail o por lo menos, alguien conocido.

Estuvo andando por calles aleatorias sin rumbo fijo. No consiguió encontrar a nadie y ya iba a planear su próxima acción cuando un chico con un pelo no muy común apareció de la nada. Este caminaba con un tono despreocupado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, una pequeña figura azul le acompañaba, la cual estaba teniendo una conversación con el chico.

Los ojos de la Heartfilia se iluminaron y una rápida pero gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Natsu. Happy.

…

**Os he dejado con la intriga ¿eh?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Natsu?¿Y Happy?¿Les pasará algo?¿Habrán cambiado?**

**Quien sabe, mi mente retorcida puede ingeniar cualquier cosa. **

**Ha sido un poco corto, peor espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


	3. Capítulo 2- Primeros Encuentros

**Hola a todos y, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que Santa Claus/Papa Noel os haya dejado muchos regalos, conmigo se portó muy bien. Y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutéis, lo siento por el pequeño retraso pero ya sabéis que con todas estas reuniones familiares una tiene poco tiempo libre.**

**Capítulo 2:**** Primeros encuentros**

—Natsu.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lucy corrió hacia él. Ya, a unos pocos metros, se paró jadeando. El pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de las acciones de la rubia. Bueno, mejor dicho, hacía como si no le importase su presencia. Seguía hablando con Happy, mientras caminaba pasando justo al lado de Lucy.

¿Por qué Natsu no le hablaba? ¿Acaso ese idiota se había vuelto ciego? La maga estelar apretó los puños, se giró y gritó:

-¡Salamander!

Esta vez el Dragon Slayer se percató de su presencia y se giró hacia ella, a la vez que su gato azul. Aunque continuaba reflejando una expresión de pasotismo en su rostro.

—Eso soy yo—respondió el joven mago—¿Qué quieres?

—Natsu, ¿quién es esa chica?—preguntó Happy volando por encima de la rubia.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos no la conocían? Anda ya, todo esto debe de ser otra de sus estúpidas bromas.

—Chicos, no estoy para bromas. Hoy me han pasado cosas muy extrañas. Volvamos al gremio, necesito hablar con el maestro.

Fue a coger la mano del chico pero este la apartó.

—Hablamos en serio, no te conocemos, ni siquiera estamos en un gremio—admitió con total sinceridad.

Vale, esta situación ya no podía volverse más extraña. Antes de intentar encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, le preguntó algo que le estaba preocupando mucho desde esta mañana.

—¿Y Fairy Tail?

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

—¿Fairy… Fairy Tail, qué es eso?

Esa declaración hizo que el tiempo se parase. Lucy no podía creerlo, no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Esto era una pesadilla, una de las peores que había tenido la chica en su vida. Otra vez estaba perdiendo a su familia. Inevitablemente, una pequeña lágrima salió por su ojo derecho.

—No…—susurró la maga estelar desesperada—De nuevo no.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el gato azul preocupado.

—Sí—afirmó la rubia—, no pasa nada.

Respiró hondo mirando al cielo azul despejado. Tranquilizarse era lo mejor, llorar no le iba a servir para nada en estos momentos.

—Happy, vámonos—anunció Natsu poniéndose en marcha.

—¿Pero Natsu, y ella?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer. Además hay nuevas pistas sobre Igneel. Venga, vámonos.

Con esos se marcharon dejando a la maga estelar detrás. Esta se pensó por un momento si volver a ir corriendo a por su mejor amigos. Claro, ¿pero qué le diría? No la recordaba Y Fairy Tail, el gremio que tanto amo, no existía, así que estar a su lado por el momento era inútil, Aunque en el fondo quisiera estar junto a él.

Se fue caminando hacia un parque que antes había visto. Allí, buscó un lugar en el que refugiarse, tenía muy poco dinero y los hoteles eran caros, gracias a su escasez en la ciudad. Encontró un gran árbol que le proporcionaba la suficiente sombra para resguardarse de algunos fenómenos meteorológicos.

Se sentó apoyándose en el árbol, también era un lugar ideal para pensar. El último suceso había sido un golpe bajo para ella, demasiadas revelaciones impactantes en apenas unos minutos.

¿Esto era un sueño? No, se sentía como si todo fuese muy real. ¿Y si se encontraba en un mundo paralelo? Eso tenía más lógica y era lo único que se le ocurría, de momento.

Poco después le vino a la mente una imagen del Dragon Slayer de fuego, sonriendo, como siempre le gustaba recordar. Antes se había sentido impotente, al no saber qué hacer cuando estaba hablando con él. Era diferente, muy diferente. El único que parecía ser el mismo era Happy.

Una pequeña explosión hizo que Lucy volviese al mundo real. Provenía de una de las calles principales que conectaba el parque con el resto de la ciudad. No dudó ni un instante y fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba.

Al llegar, se encontró con una gran columna de fuego y en medio, un chico de pelo rosa. Sin duda era Natsu. Estaba muy enfadado, lleno de ira hacia un pequeño grupo de personas con aspecto oscuro. La maga estelar se percató de que una de ellas tenía la bufanda de Natsu, ahora ya entendía mejor la situación.

El grupo oscuro comenzaron a huir aterrados, incluyendo el que aún tenía el objeto más preciado del pelirrosa. Y la rubia actuó, si dejaba esto en manos del Dragon Slayer, media ciudad acabaría destruida.

Se dirigió rápidamente cerca de donde ella suponía que los ladrones huirían y los esperó preparando sus llaves y su látigo. La maga estelar acertó, los grandes pasos de los malhechores comenzaron a escucharse, a lo lejos. Su intuición femenina nunca le fallaba.

—¡¿Por qué no le devuelves la maldita bufanda?|– preguntó gritando uno de los miembros del grupo al que poseía la bufanda.

–¡Son órdenes del jefe!—le respondió en voz alta, sudando–Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando incumplimos sus órdenes…—un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar alguna perturbadoras imágenes—¡Prefiero mil veces morir calcinado antes que pasar por lo que pasó nuestro difunto compañero!

—¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus!—gritó Lucy, invocando a uno de sus espíritus estelares.—¡Taurus, acaba con esos ladrones!

—Lo que sea por el fabuloso cuerpo de Lucy-sama—respondió el espíritu estelar con una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

La rubia frunció el ceño, algo mosqueada.

—Taurus…—murmuró la maga estelar.

El espíritu estelar entró en acción, atacando con su enorme hacha a cada uno de sus adversarios, quienes apenas pusieron resistencia y fueron derrotados con bastante facilidad. Después de ganar la batalla, Lucy fue a recuperar la bufanda de Natsu.

—Menos mal—murmuró la joven, la bufanda estaba en perfecto estado.

Y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, la abrazó. Disfrutando de su característica textura y del olor del Dragón Slayer de fuego. Le traía tantos recuerdos… Ahora le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio, aunque no tanto como su dueño; eso ya estaba a un nivel inalcanzable.

La maga estelar escuchó un gritó de Taurus, había sido golpeado por Natsu, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Taurus!

Al escuchar el grito de la chica, el Dragón Slayer dirigió su mirada hacia ella descubriendo así que esta poseía lo que andaba buscando. Lucy no podía ni mirarlo, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, desprendía demasiada ira.

—¡Toma!—gritó la rubia, entregándole la bufanda—Ellos te la quitaron y yo la recuperé por ti. Es tu objeto más preciado, ¿no?

Los ojos ardientes del chico se apagaron, y de la nada, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oh, si eres tú!—exclamó el pelirrosa—La rubia loca de antes. Perdón por lo de tu amigo. Je,je,je. Es que me descontrolé mucho…

Idiota.

—…y gracias, por lo de la bufanda.

En ese momento, Happy vino volando preocupado y gitando el nombre de su compañero.

—¡Natsu, no vuelvas a hacer eso o si no volveremos a tener problemas con el Consejo Mágico!

—Nah, no te preocupes Happy, esos idiotas no se darán cuenta—afirmó el Dragón Slayer sin preocupación alguna y volvió a mirar hacia la rubia—Oye, eh…

—Lucy—le aclaró la maga.

—Ah, Luigi que te…

—Es Lucy.

—Eso, Luigi, ¿y si…?

—¡Qué es Lucy, idiota!

—Da igual, mira como tú me has hecho un favor a mí es justo que yo te haga uno a ti. ¿Necesitas algo?

La pequeña Heartfilia dudó por unos instantes, ¿qué podría pedirle? `

—Mmm… Bueno, estoy buscando a mi familia—respondió Lucy, con una voz más apagada.

—¿Fairy Tail?

—Eh, sí.

—¿Y creías que yo era parte de tu familia?

—Te confundí, lo siento—se disculpó bajando su mirada al suelo.

—No te preocupes, Happy y yo te ayudaremos a buscar a tu familia.

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos como platos y a un pequeño gato volador también.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron estos dos a la vez.

—Pero Natsu—replicó el Exceed—, ¿qué pasa con Igneel? No has dejado de buscarlo desde que desapareció.

—Ya luego tendremos tiempo para seguir con su búsqueda—aclaró el pelirrosa—. Además, la última pista era falsa y no tenemos ninguna nueva. ¡Quién sabe, a lo mejor encontramos alguna durante nuestra nueva búsqueda! ¿Qué te parece Lui… Lucy?

Esta asintió, le gustaba mucho la idea. Así podría tener más posibilidades de encontrar respuestas y lo mejor de todo es que estaría al lado de Natsu.

**Oh, qué bonito el final de este capítulo. A lo mejor demasiado cursi, no sé, tal vez os quiera dar falsas esperanzas para lo que pueda pasar en futuros capítulos.**

**¿Encontrará Lucy la respuestas que tanto ansia encontrar? ¿Qué pasará con estos tres ahora que están juntos? ¿Nuevas caras conocidas? ¿Nuevos enemigos?**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, ayuda un montón. ¡Sois geniales!**

**Nos vemos pronto**

_**Happyfunnygirl**_


End file.
